


Décevant le Maître

by PinkGold



Category: Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Dom Midnighter, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Shameless Smut, sub Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: “Show me.” Apollo whimpers at Midnighter’s stern voice, already half gone. He shakes his head, face a new shade of red.He wishes he could hide his face under the duvet and never come out, that way, evading whatever punishment Mid had for him. He disobeyed rule number one, of course course that would have consequences.“Show me, boy. I won’t ask again.” His master repeats himself, this time less empathetic than before. He pulls Apollo’s face from the bed with a tug from his long locks, drawing a whimper from Apollo’s throat.
Relationships: Apollo/Midnighter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Décevant le Maître

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrocInCrocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocInCrocs/gifts).



> I wrote this small fic for my friend bday, so  
> Happy birthday, Croc! <3  
> Hope you like it.

“Show me.” Apollo whimpers at Midnighter’s stern voice, already half gone. He shakes his head, face a new shade of red. 

He wishes he could hide his face under the duvet and never come out, that way, evading whatever punishment Mid had for him. He disobeyed rule number one, of course course that would have consequences.

“Show me, boy. I won’t ask again.” His master repeats himself, this time less empathetic than before. He pulls Apollo’s face from the bed with a tug from his long locks, drawing a whimper from Apollo’s throat.

His master’s eyes are impassive, Apollo notices when they make eye contact. He tries to squirm away, but the grip in his hair becomes firmer, and that’s when he realizes whatever he does next will be worse than showing what he did.

He bites down on his bottom lip and holds a breath as he turns his body around to show master his crotch.

“Take your hand from your cock.” 

He does as told, wincing at the wet sound it makes. He holds his hand into a fist next to his hips, deep down, still trying to hide from Mid, even though he can see. His master can see what he did. He bites back a sob.

“Open your palm and show me.”

His hand shakes as he slowly lifts it and opens for Mid to see. He flinches as Mid lets out a disappointed breath at the cum covering Apollo’s hand, stringing his fingers together. The grip on his hair is suddenly gone, and his head drops on the bed once more.

He feels the bed dipping as his master sits over the edge, inspecting Apollo’s hand and his flaccid cock. Under the scrutinizing gaze, Apollo felt suddenly exposed. He’s been naked for the best part of the last half an hour, getting off only by his master’s voice. His partner hasn’t even taken off his cowl, which, to be honest, was a turn on of kinds for him.

Delicate fingers holds his cock up, and Apollo watches as master’s hand cleans most of the cum in there, getting his glove dirty with smudges of the white goo. 

Apollo almost lets himself believe there won’t be any consequences from his misbehaviour. He leans back in bed and closes his eyes, letting the last of his bittersweet orgasm wash over him as Mid calmly enough cleans him. Yet suddenly his hand stops, and something frigid now hovers the air.

“You’ve been such a bad boy.”

Apollo’s breath hitches as Mid’s hand grips his cock. He writhe, trying to get away from the painful hold, but Mid’s other hand pins one of his thighs down firmly.

“Stop moving.” master spats out, and Apollo forcefully complies. “Bad boys don’t get to get away like that.”

“B-but, a-- I’m good.” Apollo manages to say, even if his voice sounds rough and out of place.

A spasm runs his body as the grip on his cock tightents.

“Good boys don’t come when not asked. Do they?” 

Apollo shakes his head frantically, eyes closing with embarrassment. He gasps surprised as his master abruptly starts jerking him in an urgent pace. His vision gets blotchy with tears as he mewls, feeling it vibrate all over his chest.

“If you want to come so bad, you could have just said so. Let’s make you come again.” Apollo’s cock twitched alive once again at the hint of sadism in Midnighter’s voice. Mid lets out an unbelieving huff but aside from that doesn’t mention it. “What are you?”

Apollo moans, head snapping from one side to the other, feeling shame shaping in his cheeks from how fast he managed to get hard again.

“Good.” he gasps, “I-I’m goo- _ aaah _ ” Apollo yelps at one particularly strong tug before the hand disappears completely. He gasps at the lost of feeling, letting out a distressed whine as his hips moves on their own accord, desperate for some friction.

“Wrong answer.” his master hums, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Let’s try again.” he circles Apollo’s crown head with his fingertip, spreading the precum all over it.  _ “What are you?” _

“I’m-- ah, I’m,” the teasing was almost too much. Apollo’s body is shaking with the small hint of pleasure Mid gives him. Fuck, his face squirms, he needs more. “I’m bad.”

But the teasing didn’t stop. On the contrary, the pressure of Midnighter’s fingertip only got fainter.

“A bad what?” his voice sounds right over his ears, making Apollo jump at the sudden proximity. He doesn’t remember when Mid’s gotten this close. “Say it, boy.”

“I’m a bad-- a bad  _ boy _ .  _ OOH”  _ he let out a broken yell once his master’s hand wraps around him again. “So bad, I’m so bad,  _ please.”  _ he gasps.

“Please what?” His master ask, still sounding calm, even if Apollo could hear the very faint sound of his breath hitching and his pupils dilating. 

“Please please please let me come, m-master.” at some point, Apollo lost his control over his own voice, letting it rant whatever would get him to his release. “I’ll be good, I swear, I’ll, I’ll be so good-- _ Nnng!” _

His master cut him off by stroking him ruthlessly again, not giving Apollo a break to catch his breath at the abrupt start. His back arches from the bed and Mid has to pin him down with his other hand so he doesn’t start floating on his own.

It’s too much.  _ Too much. _ He could feel his orgasm burning on the pit of his stomach as his hands fist the bedsheets with a death grip.

“ _ Please please please please.” _ he babbles, eyes squeezed closed in concentration. His hips buckles in time with Midnighter’s hand keeping up with the fast pace.

“You can come,  _ boy.” _ Master’s voice sounding a lot more constricted than before. Apollo cracks one eye open to see his master jerking off in time with his other hand. His eyes are set on Apollo’s face, watching his expressions morphing with pleasure.

It’s all Apollo needs to come again. Seeing how much he actually affects Midnighter gets him off more than half the stuff they do in bed. He comes with a shout, his body spasming and trembling blissfully. Mid’s hand jerks him through it all, only stopping when Apollo lets out a uncomfortable whimper.

He lets go of Apollo’s cock and maneuver Apollo’s head ungracefully to his still hard cock. He presses Apollo’s lips over the tip and Apollo opens up without having to be asked too.

_ Anything to please his master. _

He takes the entire length in, and lets himself get fucked roughly, moaning his pleasure whenever Mid groans or grunts.

It doesn’t take long for master to come. He presses Apollo’s nose against his pubic hair and moans deeply his release, shooting down his throat. He thrusts a few more times, until his cock is completely flaccid, and draws out from Apollo’s puff lips.

Apollo looks up through his lashes hopefully at his master, watching him catch his breath. His master cups Apollo’s cheeks warmingly with one hand.

“That’s my good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 what you think? Kudos and comments are always welcomed! Also, you can come scream at me over tumblr [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
